the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dol Guldur
Dol Guldur is a powerful faction that controls Southern Mirkwood and other holds throughout. It has seen plenty of ups and downs, with high points being mostly under LordKhamul and Lord_Witch_King. It is currently small and fairly weak, but now has been reorganized under the Alliance of Northern Evil Powers, and is growing to be stronger than ever before. It was ruled by the Nazgûl Khamûl (Khamul_The_Black), who disappeared for a lengthy period of time, during which FreakyPumpkin and Purity22 took over leadership of the faction. Khamul returned some time after this and is now a high-ranking member of the faction. The History of Dol Guldur The fortress known as Dol Guldur is ancient. Its origins, as the magnificent capital of Oropher’s realm of Silvan elves, Amon Lanc, are now lost to time. It once was a thriving city in the great forest known as Greenwood, full of music and lights. But after the War of the Last Alliance it was abandoned, and left to the overgrowth, and in the year 1050 of the Third Age it became the abode of the Dark Lord Sauron and renamed Dol Guldur. From Dol Guldur Sauron spread his fell influence throughout Middle-earth, through his many servants and through the mere power of his presence. In the year 2941 of the Third Age, the White Council attacked Dol Guldur; but it was all part of Sauron’s plan. He fled south to Mordor, taking command of the Nazgûl, men, and orcs that had gathered there. The small group of Orcs Sauron had at Dol Guldur took refuge down in the fortress’s deepest pits under General Ufthak (Grievous1138). When the armies of Mordor were ready, Sauron sent the Nazgûl Khamûl (at this point in time LordKhamul) and the Nazgûl known as the Gloom (The__Overlord) and the Horseman (Lord_Witch_King) to take command. The Nazgûl arrived to find that Ufthak had not been idle. Ufthak sent scouts out across Wilderland to locate isolated bands of orcs and bring them to Dol Guldur. The General had already begun the creation of massive hordes of orcs, and many more had occupied nearby ruins. Khamûl took command of this army and swelled it, adding legions of Orcs, along with hundreds of powerful Mirk-Trolls, variants on the Olog-hai, an experiment started by Sauron in the Mountains of Mordor. These troops were split into five regional armies, and sent off to occupy parts of the forest. The Horseman took his army west of Dol Guldur, and secured ruined villages and forts in the lands between Dol Guldur and the Anduin. The Gloom secured the Mountains of Mirkwood, and took residence in Mal Kala, a fortress that once stood as a capital of the Woodland Realm. General Ufthak kept watch on Central Mirkwood from his ancient fortress of Barad Gulduin, located near the Forest Road. Another army was granted to General Raugscara of the Balchoth, who occupied the East Bight. The final army stayed with Khamul in Dol Guldur itself. Dol Guldur swelled rapidly, and by TA 2997 it was ready for war. Khamul sent out bands of orcs north to join bands from Gundabad and head to the Grey Mountains, where they hunted down and slew any dwarves they saw. This infuriated the dwarves, and soon the Great War was underway. Dol Guldur fought with Gundabad, Mordor, Isengard, Angmar, and the Haradrim long and hard, but lost large amounts of troops. Eventually the war ended as a draw, with the orcs gaining many assets from it. Not long after the Great War the Nazgûl went south to Mordor on business unknown. In power they left Mukalog (crazykid546), an orc chieftain many deemed insane. Mukalog took armies of orcs to Rohan before the faction was ready for war, and was killed with all his orcs. General Ufthak took command of the faction after his death, and began to consolidate his forces. Once more he began to swell his hordes of orcs, consolidating them in Mal Kala, Barad Gulduin, and Dol Guldur itself. In 2998, the Nazgûl returned. Khamul (now Khamul_The_Black), the Horseman, and the Gloom took command of their respective armies once more. Reconstruction of Dol Guldur and the other fortresses became priority, and many orcs flocked to or were bred in Dol Guldur. The entirety of Southern Mirkwood became sectioned off and littered with watchforts. Recently, orcs have crossed the faction’s borders more and more often on raids, with the intent of weakening the enemy and luring them into the trap that is Mirkwood. Now Khamul and his forces are preparing for war. The shadow thickens on southern Mirkwood and ever comes closer to the woods of Lothlorien. When the storm will break loose is up in the air. Regional Armies of Dol Guldur As of the reorganization of Dol Guldur, the faction's territory is divided into several regions, each controlled by a General from a regional capital. Army of Dol Guldur This is the central army of the faction. It controls all of the Dol Guldur biome and is commanded from Dol Guldur. The Nazgûl Khamûl commands this region. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be the command and arming of the faction. Army of Southern Mirkwood This army's territory encompasses all of Mirkwood south of the Narrows of the Forest, excepting Dol Guldur, and including all of eastern Anduin Vale between Dol Guldur and the Emyn Muil, as well as the northeastern Wold. The capital of this region is undecided and the commander is the Horseman of Khand. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be providing spiders and war machines, as well as a guard on the southern borders. Army of Central Mirkwood This army's territory encompasses all of Mirkwood between the Forest Road and the northern border of Southern Mirkwood. The capital of this region is the stronghold of Barad Gulduin and the commander is General Ufthak. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be hunting and spider selection. Army of The East Bight This army's territory encompasses all of the East Bight biome. The capital of this region is the Fortress of the East Bight and the commander is General Raugscara. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be housing for men loyal to Dol Guldur. Army of The Black Mountains This army's territory encompasses all of the Mountains of Mirkwood. The capital of this region is the fortress of Mal Kala and the commander will be the Gloom of Núrn. In the future, the main purpose of this region will be border guarding and defense. The Royal Guard Northeast of the Hill of Sorcery stands the fortress of Karmaz Guldur, wherein Purity's Private Guard lie dormant, ready to answer their Dark Lord's call. This army control the tiles directly east and north of the Dol Guldur biome, and is made up of: KarmasFire, RiddleMonster, EpickMercury, and M3taloid. Orcs and Nazgûl of Dol Guldur The following players are considered members of Dol Guldur. * Dark General FreakyPumpkin * Dark General Purity22 * Lieutenant Redrexi * Lieutenant Carn_The_Vile * Captain AlwaysDrinkTea * Private _MoreEspresso * Private luemas1696 * Private Fanni778 * Private nyfantana * Private Scaryt * Private Dark_Mordor2 * Private LittlePurpleElf * Private EpikMercury * Private KarmasFire * Private Tau * Private ERCJman * Private FranzHorn4026 * Private klein141 Government and Ranks Dol Guldur is commanded by the Nazgûl Khamûl, who has the title of High Nazgûl. The rank system from lowest to highest is as follows. * Pizurk (Warrior/Private) - The basic rank for the Orcs of Dol Guldur. Once a player has completed the recruitment process, they achieve this rank. Warriors use the basic Dol Guldur armor and gear and are organized into companies based on their city of choice. * Pizdur (Captain) - This rank is one step above Warriors. They command companies of Warriors but cannot command fortresses. Captains use basic Dol Guldur armor and gear, but used Gundabad Uruk helmets. (When Dol Guldur Chieftain helmets come, they will use them instead.) * Mautor (Lieutenant) - This rank is one higher than a Captain. They command Legions, composed of two companies each. They also are allowed to command fortresses or cities. Lieutenants use Black Uruk armor and weapons. * Maugoth (General) - This is the highest non-exclusive rank in the Army of Dol Guldur. Generals command regions from regional capital cities. All the legions in a region is organized into a Regional Army commanded by a General. Nazgûl serve as Generals, but non-Nazgûl can be promoted and co-command a region alongside a Nazgûl. Non-Nazgûl Generals use Black Uruk gear with Gundabad Uruk helmets. Nazgûl use Morgul Armor. The Nazgûl Generals of Dol Guldur will be Indûr and Ûvatha. * Bûrz-Maugoth (Dark General) - Generally known as the High Nazgûl, this title is given to Khamûl, the ruler of Dol Guldur. The High Nazgûl uses Morgul Armor with an Easterling Warlord Helm and rules from Dol Guldur. Strongholds of Southern Mirkwood Dol Guldur is home to many builds, ranging from Dol Guldur proper to Mal Kala in the north. Dol Guldur (Hill of Sorcery) The old fortress of Dol Guldur is capital build of the faction and contains many ancient secrets. Once the capital of Oropher's realm of Wood-Elves, and later the secret hold of Sauron under the guise of the Necromancer, it is currently being rebuilt by Lord Khamûl''' with the help of other Orcs of Dol Guldur and Gundabad. After it is finished, Khamûl will rule the fortress at the Amon Lanc with a rod of steel and most of the players of the faction will be able to dwell into it. Dol Guldur is located east of the fast travel point at the end of a gravel path. It is located on top of a bare hill of rock, and can only be reached by a long bridge that leads to the imposing gate. The walls of the fortress are tall, strong, and form a labyrinthe of interior corridors few can find their way through. Countless towers spring up on the walls and between them, some ruined and empty, and some full of evil devices. The build contains many winding corrdors, defensive towers, storage chambers, an arena, and a throne that once belonged to Sauron himself. Counless pits, armories, forges, towers, and more walls are soon to be built in and around the current main build. The central and tallest tower of the build is Barad Guldur. Beneath the fortress is a confusing network of catacombs, chambers, and pits known as the Dungeons of Dol Guldur. 'Karmaz Guldur '(Lake of Sorcery) Karmaz Guldur, or the "Lake of Sorcery," as it's known in the common tongue, is Dol Guldur's most secure military fortress in all of Mirkwood. Surrounded completely by a lake of potent water, the fortress is a monolith and testament to the achievements of the Necromancers of Dol Guldur. Built by Purity and his clan, this fortress stands Northeast of the Hill of Sorcery, and can only be entered via an underwater tunnel, suspended by Necromantic powers. The fortress is an all-in-one city, with self-sustaining animals, farms, traders, and captains. Its inhabitants live in the towers suspending off of the main tower. In time, a city will be built around the fortress, making it a hub of all Evil. 'Mal Kala '(Mountain Fortress) Mal Kala, also known as the Mountain Fortress, is Dol Guldur's central stronghold in the Mirkwood Mountains and is located atop a tall peak west of the waypoint. It is ruled by the Nazgûl known as the Gloom of Núrn, and is one of the faction's strongest defensive positions. It is mostly used as a military post when controlling Dol Guldur's borders with the Woodland Realm. It was originally a capital of Thranduil's Realm, until better halls were made to the north. It was later taken over by the Gloom of Núrn and General Raugscara, and rebuilt to serve as an outpost. Mal Kala contains many towers, corridors, and dungeons that make up a complex yet compact stronghold. '''Barad Gulduin The fortress known as Barad Gulduin is located in the forest of Mirkwood, near the River Gate waypooint. It serves as the main fortress in Central Mirkwood, and the lair of General Ufthak. It was built as a hideout by fugitive orcs after Sauron's first fall, and when Sauron grew in power in Dol Guldur those orcs joined him. Now Ufthak, the original founder of the fortress, has occupied it once more, and is rebuilding and expanding the hidden citadel. It is a rickety fortress of brick and wood, located atop a hall deep in the forest. Barad Gulduin is ringed by thick walls, bolstered by a heavily defendable gate and three watchtowers. At the edge of the cliff at the far end of the build stands Barad Ufthak, the tallest tower in the fortress and the personal tower of General Ufthak. In the future, many structures will be built inside the walls, and underground sections will also be dug. It will likely be used as a hunting base. Dark Tower of Sorcery The Dark Tower of Sorcery is the home of Lord_Witch_King and it is located east of the Hill of Dark Sorcery. The tower is the personal base of Lord Witch King. Minas Eitur Minas Eitur is a new stronghold of Dol Guldur and is under the direct rule of TheKrimsonWolf '''and his two generals '''Shunsui12 and Leaf_99. Forest Gate The Overlord built a small fort at the entrance of the territory of the Woodmen of Mirkwood. This fort serves as a reminder of who truly owns the Forest. Orthrond Guldur Orthrond Guldur is the lair of Carn_The_Vile. '''The fortress is strategically built at the entrance of Dol Guldur, along the road, to stop any incoming attackers that come from the West. It's main purpose is being a military fortress for the forces of Dol Guldur. '''Taras Dur Taras Dur is a ruined fortress built by Carn_The_Vile. It purposely has no walled defenses as its supposed to look like an abandoned build that was never finished, but there are secret entrances that go underneath the fort where various rooms are located for the faction and there is a lone sorcerer tower that is specifically for Carn_The_Vile. '''The fortress is located in the southern region of Dol Guldur. Joining Dol Guldur Currently, Dol Guldur uses the typical joining method: the factions can be entered by gaining 100 Dol Guldur alignment, reaching the Dol Guldur biome, and talking with the leaders. Enjoy this while it lasts, because this system will change very soon.... Media Cuurently, the only media that exists is made by Purity, and is about the events surrounding his clan and his fortress, Karmaz Guldur. Diplomacy Dol Guldur is well connected with almost every evil faction and its enemies are the realms of the elves and of the men. The most important allies and foes are listed below. Allies * '''Mordor: The Nazgûl of Dol Guldur are servants of Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron, and therefore they are obliged to support the evil faction in wartime against Gondor. * Gundabad: Together with the Orcs of the Mount Gundabad, Dol Guldur has made many assaults upon Lórien and Thranduil's realm in Northern Mirkwood. * Angmar, Rhudaur and Dunland: '''Dol Guldur is closely allied to these factions through the Iron Pact. Enemies * '''Lothlorien * Woodland Realm * Gondor * Dale * Rangers * Rohan Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Rhovanion